Brick by Boring Brick
by hallofmirrors
Summary: 1000 year old vampire Sookie Stackhouse is sent to Bon Temps to procure Bill Compton, leading her to realise this isn't the life she wants anymore.


**Summary – 1000 year old vampire Sookie Stackhouse is sent to Bon Temps to procure Bill Compton, leading her to realise this isn't the life she wants anymore.**

**Disclaimer – CH and AB own everything!**

"Her Majesty requires you in the day room Miss Stackhouse."

"Damn it; I've been back less than 24hrs and she wants to start giving me orders? Well she can wait until I've fed for the night. Hadley, would you send up Eric from the donor room; tell him to get a move on."

"Yes Miss Stackhouse."

Why on earth I sought employment with the damn imbecile of a Queen I couldn't recall. At 1000 years old, 800 years older than her, I could snap her neck like a twig, but being a Queen just would'nt suit me. I liked being able to get out of this place and meeting new people. Even if it did mean that I would have to mix with humans to do it.

Having humans, pathetic weak vermin fawning over you just didn't work for me. Of course I knew vampires that thrived on that sort of behaviour. They were just cattle, food, blood and sex for crying out loud. Even for a female vampire like me, a male human was not enough. Having to continuously hold back my primal urges so as to not break the human, I was frequently left unsatisfied. Most male vampires preferred the company of human women. Having said that, I preferred Eric, a donor here, to any of the others in this shit hole they called a palace. He is unlike any other human male I have encountered. Strong, proud, willful, always challenging me and he makes me want to be a better _person._

Waiting on the bed for Eric to arrive, Hadley came back through from my office adjacent to my suite.

"He will be along shortly Miss Stackhouse," she said, inclining her head towards me as she left the room. Not two minutes later there was a light tapping on my door. I suppressed my internal excitement and the smile that was forming on my face. Damn humans. I would not let him do this to me again, I swore upon Godric's death that I would move on from the idiotic human ideals of emotions and feelings…god damn it I hate having these feelings!

Opening the door slowly his tall muscular form came into my view. If I was anything but a vampire he might have seen some emotion flicker across my face, but I remained calm and kept my composure.

"Eric."

"Sookie."

I gesture for him to enter the room; he followed my lead and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I haven't got time for much of anything this evening Eric; the Queen has summoned me to her office, most likely to give me my next job."

He looked a little 'put out' over my admission. I couldn't blame him; I had been away for six weeks after asking for time away from the palace for myself after Godric's final death. I had not been able to get word to Eric in the time I was away. That was my own fault. I thought that I could try to separate myself from him and move on from everything; Godric's final death and my unhealthy attachment to Eric.

"I've missed you so much Sookie. I can hardly believe it's been six weeks; it feels more like an eternity since I last saw your beautiful face."

"I am sorry Eric; we can talk about it soon I promise. But we really need to move this along or the Queen will be on the war path to this very room."

I stood up whilst he stayed seated on the edge of the bed. I moved in between his legs, taking his face in both my hands. Kissing his lips with mine, I basked in the feeling of his warm skin. He closed his eyes as I kissed my way down his jaw, up to his earlobe, and then to his neck where I nuzzled, taking a deep breath of his wonderfully intoxicating scent. Just the smell of him alone had me hot for him. He placed his hands on my hips and gripped me in anticipation of what was to come, whilst I trailed wet kisses around the crock of his neck. I felt with my tongue the throb of his vein; my fangs extended and without a second thought I plunged them into his soft flesh. The taste of him as he flooded into my mouth was heady, sweet, like honey and something else I couldn't quite place. Eric was just what I needed to start my night with, especially if I was going to meet with my Queen.

I reached down to his pants and palmed the very hard length I could feel beneath my fingertips. Thrusting his hips into my hand, I pulled on his blood a few more times before he released in his pants with a curse under his breath.

"I must go Eric. Feel free to use my bathroom before you leave. I will try to speak with you before the dawn arrives."

"It's ok Sookie, I do understand." He barely whispered; I wasn't so sure he did really understand. He couldn't; he never would unless he joined me, walking with me for eternity in the darkness.

I gave him a weak smile, trying to convey my apologies and understanding in one, and left the room. Once outside the door I took a minute to right myself and straighten my back.

Bloody Queen; once this job was done, I would be handing in a letter requesting release from the palace and royal duties. I already knew this request was going to be something ridiculous. I still couldn't believe she sent me to Peru because she wanted lamas for her gardens.

Stopping outside the Queen's office door I took an unnecessary breath before I knocked.

"Come in!"

I reached for the door and made my way into her office. She didn't even look up to acknowledge that I had entered.

"My Queen." I said whilst bowing my head to her. I don't know why I bothered considering she wasn't even paying attention.

"Sookie it's nice to have you back in the palace. We have missed you here. Although I must say I have not missed your petulance at all."

Ha! She almost spat her words at me and I could not help but laugh hysterically on the inside, while trying to remain stoic to her face.

"Your majesty I assume you have requested my presence because you have a job for me?"

"Yes that I do Sookie. I need you to visit with a human in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I have reports that he has somewhat of an unusual talent that I want you to confirm. I don't care how you do it, or what you have to do to get it, but I want confirmation of the information is this file about him, and then, I want you to bring him to the palace."

Oh Just bloody wonderfully. I was going out shopping for the Queen's new pet! This was just perfect.

"I'm being sent to get you a new pet? Lorena, I am the oldest vampire in this state, one of the oldest in this country, and you are sending me out to find you a pet?"

"Sookie. I know it seems menial to you, but just read the file. I want you in Bon Temps by sundown tomorrow. That. Is. All."

With that I was apparently dismissed as she went back to reading something on the screen of her laptop.

I couldn't believe this; first that fucking Lama, now a human pet!

If I got a move on I could make it to Shreveport before sunrise where I had my closest property to Bon Temps, and then arrive in Bon Temps not long after rising the following night. I would have to speak with Eric before I left. I'd only just got back now I was up and leaving him again for this! If she wasn't the Queen I'd fucking stake her. I might still stake her.

I stood looking through the bar's window. _What a waste of time this was going to be, coming to some backwater hick town in the middle of nowhere on the whim of my Queen_, I thought to myself. I had just returned from spending some time alone, putting myself back together after the final death of my maker, but I still felt the absence of him in the back of my mind, and within my very soul, where our bond used to be. I was not even back to the palace for one night and I had already been summoned to the Royal Office by the bitch's personal assistant.

Turns out this guy apparently had the gift of telepathy, or so his file says. If the guy really was telepathic maybe it would be just what I needed to distract the Queen enough for her to set me free. He certainly was no Adonis like Eric. He was much shorter at around 5'10, cropped brown hair, and just slightly chubby around his middle. Just as I thought that, he lifted his headed to look out of the very window I was standing at.

Thank the gods for vampire speed, because he didn't see me spying on him. I made my way in and sat at the bar. He stood at the end of the bar just placing some drinks on a tray for the waitress to carry away.

"_Is that what I think it is?" __a red haired waitress __asked__. _

"_Arlene, have some manners? Looks like she__'__s only come in for a drink; don__'__t be rude__," the supposed telepath hissed in an undertone to the other waitress. _

He moved his way over to my end of the bar and stood there eyeing me cautiously.

"Can I get your anything sweetheart?"

"Hey, can I get a True Blood if you have any?" I gave him my best southern drawl, and the sweetest smile I could manage.

"We haven't had any vampires come in since the revelation Miss, but we got ourselves a delivery last week, I think we have some O positive."

"That will do just fine erm...Sorry what is your name?"

"Bill Compton and you are?"

"Sookie Stackhouse, Pleasure to meet you Mr Compton."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Stackhouse."

He gave me what seemed like a genuine smile, but I could never tell with humans these days. Seeing as he was looking right at me I thought I might try to glamour him and see how pliable he would be. Looking him straight in the eye, I tried pushing my influence on him, getting into his subconscious and giving him a suggestion to walk around the bar and settle himself next to me, but all he did was shake his head a little and rub the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes shut real tight.

Well that was interesting.

He retrieved a bottle of True Blood from the refrigerator and after using the microwave, gave me the bottle. At least he got the temperature right.

I got up off my seat and turned with the intention of going to sit in a booth, when I spotted an abomination. Totally abhorrent in my world, and I should have called the local sheriff and informed her of the scum in her area. But, this was an opportunity not to be wasted. Making my way over to the two humans who appeared to have vampire blood in them, in quantity, I smiled and sat with them. My innocent demeanor, slim figure, and dashing good looks made it appear that I was a young vampire, an easy prey.

It was so easy to convince them of my naivety. I had been throwing brief glances, looks and sweet smiles at Bill all night and I think my charm was working. The two idiots were salivating to get their hands on my blood and by the time I was ready to leave the bar, I was in the company of two blood drainers; Portia and Andy Bellefleur. A little glamour to push the process along helped too.

This was hardly going to be fun. I winced a little when I knew what would be coming; a silver net was thrown over me, and then my hands were taken and cuffed with silver shackles. They dragged me along the drive of the bar and past the first row of trees. Once they were satisfied with my position they got out a dirty looking bag from the back of their truck and took out their instruments. I groaned in slight pain when they stuck me with the needle, and attached it to the end of a plastic blood bag.

I kept my eyes on the bar doors. God help Lorena if she was wrong. I'd fucking stake her myself. I was playing on the fact that this Bill would want to save little ole me. I hoped to my gods that he would be so inclined.

The Bellefleurs had finished filling one bag and began replacing it with another when I heard the sounds of metal clashing together, and saw Andy drop to the floor. Bill ran up to me and stared down Portia.

"Back the fuck away Portia! You shouldn't even be at the bar, let alone draining a god damn vampire here!"

He bent down to pick Andy up by his collar and told him much of the same; they seemed quite intimidated by him. I may well stake Lorena for this anyway. Fucking pathetic drainers; I should snap their necks.

Bill turned his attention back to me and broke me free of all the silver including the shackles. The key had fallen from Andy's hands when Bill had picked him up.

"Jesus…Miss Stackhouse, are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

I got up and brushed the dirt off my yellow summer dress that I was wearing, and looked up at Bill.

"How can I repay you? I am indebted to you for saving me from those idiots."

"Oh don't think anything of it Miss. Honestly it's payment enough that you are ok," he stated with sincerity.

"You can have the blood," I told him, testing him to see if he'd take it.

"Sorry? I …ah...I think my hearing has gone funny."

"I said you can have my blood," I said a bit louder, was he deaf or something?

"Oh right, that's what I thought you said. No thanks that's ah…yeah no thanks, I don't want any vamp blood. As you can see from what it's done to some in our town, it's not the most appetizing recreational drug."

"Ok will you meet with me tomorrow then? I'd very much like to buy you a drink just to convey my thanks to you," I asked, giving him the most charming, innocent smile that I could muster.

"Ok Sookie that would be fine. I get off work at 10pm, so I can meet you out here then."

"That is acceptable. I shall see you at 10pm tomorrow evening Bill." I gave him what I hoped was a shy smile, and shot up into the sky, taking my bagged blood with me.

The drainers hadn't really taken that much blood, and my strength was back to normal in the time I had spent talking with Bill. Taking flight hadn't depleting my strength at all. I flew towards Shreveport, and headed for Pulse & Fangs; one of the local Vampire bars. This one just happened to be the bar the Sheriff of Area 5 owned.

Nodding to the door staff on my way inside, I weaved my way through the crowd and the wretched vermin, and spotted the Sheriff, a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, British bombshell with an attitude to match, sitting on her throne. Her golden throne sparkled with, what almost looked like, real diamonds.

"Oh look, the Queen's personal lapdog has come to pay me a visit."

"Pamela it's nice to see you again too dear."

"Shall we go back to my office?" She gestured for me to follow her back to her office where we could talk without listening ears.

As soon as we were through the door to her office, she had me pinned by both wrists to the back of the office door.

"And here I thought you were disappointed I had come to visit with you Pamela."

"Well," she leaned in and nipped at my neck. "I can't say I'm disappointed, your visit will serve a purpose I suppose sweet Sookie." Her cool breath on me, she captured both of my wrists with one hand and brought her now free hand down to caress between my legs. Before she could go any further I braced my hands on her chest and launched her across the room.

"Really Pam, we are not going there, not again. I'm only here in Shreveport for a quick visit. Our Queen just wanted me to check in on your bar, and I'll be leaving here late tomorrow." I sighed, feeling a little exasperated.

After all my time as a vampire my sexual preferences had relaxed a little. Pam? Well I've been there and had the t shirt to prove it. I wasn't about to revisit old memories now.

"Well, ok I'll put you in the area registry for 48 hours; let me know if you overstay. I would hate to have to tie you up in the basement for my _pleasure _because of an area violation," she stated coyly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Of course not Pam. I'll be seeing you," I retorted darkly, showing that I was clearly not amused by her idle threats.

"Oh you most certainly will," she huskily breathed, stating her words with a promise.

Rolling my eyes at her I left her office and the club, and took flight to my Shreveport residence. Once there I made a few calls and got the backup I needed for tomorrow night, instructing them to be waiting where I needed them.

I was not entirely sure what Lorena had thought I would do, but for me this was an in and straight out job. I got in, I confirmed his telepathy, and tomorrow evening I shall get him out. There was no way he could have known what the Bellefleur's were planning unless he could read their minds. Even if he turned out to be a psychic, Lorena would still want him. I had no real way of confirming his telepathy in the short time that Lorena had given me to acquire him. I had done the basics, and Lorena could find the rest out for herself.

After all my Emailing, calling and contemplating it was almost dawn and I could feel the pull, so I jumped in the shower before going to rest for the day.

When I rose the next evening I had Emails to answer. One message was from Queen Lorena stating that she wanted a progress report on last night. Once that was complete, I picked up the folder once again that Lorena had given me on Bill Compton.

Reading the file I discovered that Bill Compton lived in the old Compton mansion in Bon Temps with his ailing uncle Jesse Compton. He had no other family. At least he wouldn't have a truck load of family members plastering missing posters up all over the place.

There were suspicions about where his telepathy came from, nobody could confirm for certain, but the Queen suspected Fairy or Demon blood ran in his veins. Although it would definitely be appetizing, feeding on Fairy blood, Demon blood was particularly rancid to my palette. I'd let Lorena try that one out. Additionally Bill Compton wasn't that much to look at in my opinion. Dull, southern and a bit chubby, I truly hoped she would happy with her newest pet.

I got up from my office chair, and got dressed into a summer dress. I would need Bill to be particularly pliable tonight so I was going to use my best southern charm. So, dressed up in my yellow summer dress and carrying a dainty purse, I took flight towards Bon Temps.

I put my feet onto ground just outside Merlotte's where Bill was working and waited for him to finish. It was almost 10 o'clock, and I took the opportunity to look in on the patrons of Merlotte's and observed Bill while he worked. He seemed to keep his customers happy; no doubt using that little gift of his, knowing what people wanted or needed before even they had the chance to ask for it. Once I saw that Bill was cleaning up at the end of his shift I righted myself and sat like a lady would on one of the benches outside of the bar waiting for him.

A moment later he came out of Merlotte's smiling to himself.

"Good evening Sookie, I hope you had a good day or rather a good evening so far," he said, reaching his hand out to me to help me rise.

"Yes I did Bill. I rested well and my evening perked up about 2 minutes ago." I spoke softly as I gave him my best innocent smile.

"Well Sookie I would really like to get changed before we do anything, would you mind accompanying me back to my place? Then we can go somewhere once I'm ready."

"Ok Bill, that's fine with me," I said, smiling, feigning nervousness as I bit my lower lip between my teeth. He seemed to be buying into my little plan.

I made my way to his car and got into the passenger side when he opened the door for me. The drive to his house was quiet and I was mentally preparing myself for any, and every, eventuality once we got there.

We pulled up to his home that was at the top of a long twisting driveway. I took a look around, casting my eyes into the treeline to make sure the backup that I had called for was within sight.

Bill came around to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, and offered his hand to let me out. He stood towering over me for a moment, backing me into the car and had one of his hands resting on the car above my head. I let him, wanting to see where he was going with this.

He leaned down to my ear to whisper to me, "I really like you Sookie…I hope at some point tonight we can…" Before he could finish whatever he had planned to say, I had him spun around and backed into the car with my fangs barred, and my hands at his throat.

"You hope for what Bill Compton? You want me to fuck you? You want me to bite you? Or both? I'm not sure any of that is going to happen tonight my dear Bill, perhaps when Loki himself decides to venture into our world you can ask me again. But I doubt that myself…" Turning my attention to the guards, and proceeding with my mission to procure this imbecile, I order them over. "Guards! Bind and gag him; I don't want this vermin screaming, I'd like as comfortable a trip back to the palace as possible. Do not harm him; the Queen does not want her newest pet delivered damaged."

Bill was shaking like a leaf in my hand. It was a shame I couldn't seem to glamour him into compliance; I really didn't want him pissing in the guard's car. The putrid scent would take endless hours to air out, never mind the torture I would have to endure from the stench.

Bill struggled when the guards took him off me, but soon went quiet after they bound and gagged him. I made my way to the car that the guards had brought with them. After ordering the vampires who could fly to leave, I got in the back of the car to supervise our guest on the way back to the palace. One of the guards got in the driver's seat, and before Bill knew what was happening, we were on our way back to New Orleans to deliver him to Lorena.

The main guard at the front of the palace bowed his head to me as we made it through the gates and security. Bill's eyes roamed, taking everything in as we drove on through to the garage to park.

Once we had pulled up I got Bill out of the car and held him by his wrists that were bound behind his back and ushered him along following the rest of the guards. We were heading towards the Day Room, from the direction the guards were moving.

We entered through the huge double, white arched doors, and found Lorena perched on her chaise lounge; a completely useless piece of furniture in my opinion but then so was Lorena herself.

"Oh Sookie my dear you have brought me my gift? My dear Mr. Compton it is such a pleasure to meet you!" She looked as giddy as Bubba after he had been given a box of kittens. I almost rolled my eyes at her. "Sookie will you please untie Mr. Compton; he is a guest here after all."

I pulled the ties on his wrists apart, and removed the gag. For good measure I gave him a poke in the back to move him towards the Queen and away from me. He turned his head back to me with a questioning and panicked look on his face.

"Sookie, please tell me what's going on? I want to go home."

"Bill my dear, Sookie brought you here for me! You will be mine now. I know about your telepathy; you will work for me at the palace here. You will live here and want for nothing. It is a life that most would kill for."

"Yeah most but not me! Take me home. Please Sookie take me back to Bon Temps." He was looking frantically between me and Lorena, desperately seeking for one of us to understand and let him go home.

Lorena approached him, took him by both shoulders and put her nose to his neck. She took an unnecessarily deep breath, taking in his scent.

"Hmm…have you tested his blood yet Sookie?"

"Not yet your majesty; I thought it prudent to wait until we were in your presence, but if you require me to, I will." I inclined my head to her to show subservience, even though it aggrieved me to do so.

Lorena gestured for me to move over to Bill. I didn't want to feed from his neck; the less time I spent near this vermin the better. I wanted Eric's blood; I craved Eric's blood. I just wanted to deliver Bill and get out. Of course Lorena's never tasted Fairy, so she wouldn't know what she was looking for.

I lifted his wrist and turned it until I had the underside to my mouth. I didn't want to linger more than usual, so I just plunged my fangs in, took the smallest of pulls, and released his wrist. Bill flinched in pain. I didn't make it an easy bite.

I moved the blood around my mouth briefly before swallowing it. Fairy, definitely Fairy.

"I do not detect any Demon running through his veins. He is most likely around a quarter Fairy from the taste of his blood. Very nice indeed my Queen."

It wouldn't have taken much else for Lorena to start jumping up and down at that point. As she turned to Bill she seemed to have a sparkle in her eye. Bill looked panic stricken.

"Leave us." A command from the Queen and it had everyone moving out of the room in seconds.

"Sookie thank you for completing your task so effortlessly. You may leave your letter requesting leave from the palace on my desk tomorrow evening." She looked at me with a knowing, accusatory glance. I schooled my features, not letting on that I was now wondering how she knew I would be doing such a thing.

"Thank you my Queen. I shall speak to you after sundown."

I took leave of the Queen's day room and headed towards my quarters. I crossed Hadley on the way and instructed her to send Eric to my room. I needed to see him. I couldn't hold off any longer. I spent six weeks away from him trying to get some space after Godric's death and then when I returned I got this fucking mission. I was almost as excited as Lorena over her new pet because I was about to give her my letter requesting leave of the palace.

Once I got into my quarters, I went into the bathroom and quickly washed off the stench of the evening and Bill Compton. I could smell him all over me. As I came out of the bathroom in my robe Eric was just opening my door to enter.

"Oh Eric." I was in front of him before he could blink.

"Sookie?"

I didn't say anything to him. I just hugged him. Shocked by my show of affection he stilled for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and lowering his face into my hair and neck. He breathed me in and I heard his chest rumble at the sensation my smell gave him.

There were no words. I had missed him. And I had hurt him by only calling him to me when I returned just to feed, and then leaving when I had to go to see that fuckwit Lorena. Gods, I cannot wait to leave this hell hole. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, and I would take Eric with me.

I raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he carried me towards the bed. Looking into his stormy blue eyes I could see the lust he held for me. He wanted me, not the Vampire. My fingers found themselves at the nape of his neck and I twined them into his hair and tugged him forward, connecting my lips with his. This kiss was soft and sweet, gradually turning into something hot, filled with passion and need. My lips left his and trailed kisses down his jaw as he lowered me onto the bed. He lowered his hip between my thighs where he fit perfectly. Resting his arms beside my head he gave me another sweet kiss before pulling away to look at me.

"I'm leaving again Eric." I said, in barely a whisper. Confusion spread across his features.

"But you only just got back Sookie. Fuck…I missed you so much, how can I take that again?" He rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes, cooling himself down.

"I want you to come with me."

His eyes sprung open, and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me," I repeated again.

"Where will we be going? I don't really want to tag along on your missions for the Queen."

"You won't be…" I cupped his face in my hands "I'm leaving the palace. I'm leaving the Queen. I want you to come with me. We can go anywhere. Anywhere you like. I have more money than you can dream of Eric. I can take you anywhere in this world."

"How will you be able to take me with you? I'm one of the Queen's donors. She won't allow it."

"I will ask that she give you to me instead of payment for what I have just done for her. She will let me have you. If she does not, I will fight for you. I will fight to take you with me. I cannot spend another moment away from you."

"Sookie…" His mouth crashed with mine, battling with me for dominance. I let him take what he wanted from me. His mouth traced kisses down my neck as his hand started unbuttoning my dress. I took the lead and ripped the dress off. He stared at me wide eyed as I smirked at him.

He sat up on his knees as I peeled the rest of the dress off and flung it across the room. Reaching up I tore his shirt down the middle and pulled him towards me, pulling the sleeves down his arms as he closed the gap between us.

"I need you Eric. Take me. Make me yours as I'll make you mine." I whispered into his lips. His mouth, lips and teeth connected with mine, in a kiss so passionate that I could feel his love in every cell of my body. He took my leg and hitched it up over his hip, lined himself up with my center and sunk himself into me. It felt like home. I was home with my love. And I did love him; I was sure of that now.


End file.
